United States breweries by state
thumb A list of brewers (but not Brewpubs) in the United States, listed by state. Alabama * Avondale Brewing Co. - Birmingham, AL * Back Forty Beer Co. - Gadsden, AL * Beer Engineers - Birmingham, AL * Below the Radar Brewery - Huntsville, AL (Under Construction) * Blue Pants Brewery - Madison, AL * Cahaba Brewing Company - Birmingham, AL * Chattahoochee Brewing Company - Phenix City, AL * Emerald Coast Beer Company - Birmingham, AL * Good People Brewing Co. - Birmingham, AL * Old Black Bear Brewing Co. - Huntsville, AL * Straight to Ale - Huntsville, AL *Yellowhammer Brewing - Huntsville, AL Alaska * Alaskan Brewing Company * Baranof Island Brewing Company * Midnight Sun Brewing Company * Silver Gulch Brewing and Bottling Arizona * BJ's Restaurant & Brewhouse * Black Mountain Brewing Company * Flagstaff Brewing Company * Four Peaks Brewing Company * Nimbus Brewing Company * Oggi's Pizza & Brewing Company * Old World Brewery * Papago Brewing Company * SanTan Brewing Company * Sonora Brewing Company * SunUp Brewing Company Arkansas * Diamond Bear Brewing Company (Little Rock) * Refined Ale Brewery (Little Rock) California * AleSmith Brewing Company * Alpine Beer Company * Anchor Brewing Company * Anderson Valley Brewing Company * Angel City Brewing * Ballast Point Brewing Company * Bayhawk Ales * Bear Republic Brewing Company * Beerguy of America * Beermann's Beerwerks Brewery * Bierbitzch * Bison Brewing Company * Bootlegger's Brewery * The Bruery * Butte Creek Brewing Company * Central Coast Brewing * Coronado Brewing Company * Craftsman Brewing Company * Dale Brothers * Downtown Brewing Co. * Drake's Brewing * Eagle Rock Brewing Company * Eel River Brewing Company * E.J. Phair Brewing Company * El Dorado Brewing Co. * Elk Grove Brewery * Feather River Brewing Company * Figueroa Mountain Brewing Company * Firestone Walker Brewing Company * The Great Beer Company * Great Sex Brewing * Green Flash Brewing Company * Hoppy Brewing Company * HopTown Brewing Company * Indian Wells Brewing Company * Iron Fist Brewing Company * Island Brewing Company * Jack Russell Brewing Company * Jupiter Brewery * Kern River Brewing Company * Lagunitas Brewing Company * Lengthwise Brewing Company * Left Coast Brewery * Lightning Brewery * Lodi Beer Company * The Lost Abbey * Lost Coast Brewery * Mad River Brewing Company * Magnolia Brewery * Mammoth Brewing Company * Marin Brewing Company * Mendocino Brewing Company * Moonlight Brewing Company * Moylan's Brewery * Mt. Shasta Brewing * North Coast Brewing Company * Ocean Brewing Company * Oceanside Ale Works * Pacific Brewing Laboratory * Pizza Port * Port Brewing Company * Pyramid Breweries * ReaperAle * Russian River Brewing Company * Saddleback Brewery * San Rafael Crafted Ales * Shmaltz Brewing Company * Sierra Nevada Brewing Company * Social Brewery * Southern California Brewing Company * Southern Pacific Brewing * Speakeasy Ales & Lagers * Stone Brewing Company * Sudwerk Brewing * Telegraph Brewing Company * Trumer Brauerei * ThirstyBear Brewing Company * 21st Amendment Brewery Colorado * Aspen Brewing Company * Avery Brewing Company * Backcountry Brewery * Big Brown Beaver Brewery * Black Bottle Brewery * Breckenridge Brewery * Bristol Brewing Company * Carver Brewing Company * Coors Brewing Company * Crazy Mountain Brewing Company * Denver Beer Company * Dillion Dam Brewery * Dry Dock Brewing * Durango Brewing Company * Equinox Brewing * Flying Dog Brewery * Fort Collins Brewery * FunkWerks Brewing * Glenwood Canyon Brewing Company * Gore Range Brewery * Great Divide Brewing Company * Grimm Brothers Brew House * Left Hand and Tabernash Brewing Companies * Mahogany Ridge Brewery & Grill * Mountain Madness Brewing Company * New Belgium Brewing Company * Odell Brewing Company * Oskar Blues Brewery * Palisade Brewing Company * Pug Ryan's Steakhouse & Brewery * Renegade Brewery * Rockies Brewing Company * Silverton Brewing Company * Ska Brewing Company * Skunkworks * Steamworks Brewing Company * Strange Brewing Company * Tommyknocker Brewery Connecticut * Cottrell Brewing Co. * New England Brewing * Olde Burnside Brewing Company * Thomas Hooker Ales and Lagers * Willimantic Brewing Company Delaware * Dogfish Head Brewery * Twin Lakes Brewing Company * 16 Mile Brewery * Evolution Craft Brewing Co. Florida * Cigar City Brewing * Dunedin Brewery * Florida Beer Company * Orlando Brewing Partners * Unique Beers * Bold City Brewery * Intuition Ale Works * Green Room Brewing * River City Brewing Company * Cocoa Beach Brewing Company * Charlie & Jakes Brewery & Grille * A1A Ale Works * Big Bear Brewing Company * Due South Brewing Company * Cold Storage Craft Brewery * Gordash Brewing Company * Grayton Beer Company * Green Room Brewery * Inlet Brewing Company * Liquid Bakery Craft Brewery * The Native Brewing Company * Peg's Cantina & Brewery * Pensacola Bay Brewery * Props Craft Brewery * Rapp Brewing Company * Sarasota Brewing Company * Seven Bridges Grille & Brewery * Seventh Sun Brewing * Swamphead Brewery * Tequesta Brewing Company * Yuengling Brewery Tampa * Little Giant Brewery Georgia * Atlanta Brewing Company * Sweetwater Brewing Company * Terrapin Beer Company * Jailhouse Brewing Company * Wild Heaven Hawaii * Keoki Brewing Company * Maui Brewing Company * Mehana Brewing Company * Primo Beer Idaho * Coeur d' Alene Brewing Company * Grand Teton Brewing Company * Portneuf Valley Brewing Company Illinois * Flossmoor Station Brewing Company * Half Acre Brewing Company * Goose Island Beer Company * Metropolitan Brewing Company * Two Brothers Brewing Company * Emmett's Brewing Co. * Finch's Beer Company * 5 Rabbit Brewery * Haymarket Brewing * Lunar Brewing Company * Flatlander's Brewery * Revolution Brewing Company * Piece Brewery * Pipeworks Brewing Company * Big Shoulders Beer Company * Chicago Beer Company * Strange Pelican Brewing Company * Brickstone Brewing * Hamburger Mary's Indiana * Back Road Brewery * Bee Creek Brewery * Bloomington Brewing Company * Evansville Brewing * Fort Wayne Brewing Company * Mad Anthony Brewing Company * New Albanian Brewing Company * New Boswell Brewing Company * Oaken Barrel Brewing Company * People's Brewing Company * Three Floyds Brewing * Sun King Brewery * Upland Brewing Company Iowa * Millstream Brewing Company * Worth Brewing Company * Peace Tree Brewing * Hub City Brewing Company * Olde Main Brewing Company * Madhouse Brewing Company Kansas *23rd Street Brewery - Lawrence *Barnyard Brewing - Lawrence *Blind Tiger Brewery - Topeka *Flying Monkey Brewing Company - Olathe *Free State Brewing Company - Lawrence *Hank Is Wiser Brewery - Cheney *High Noon Saloon & Brewery - Leavenworth *Liquid Bread Brewing Company - Hays *Little Apple Brewing Company - Manhattan *Mo's Place - Claflin *River City Brewing Company - Wichita *Tallgrass Brewing Company - Manhattan *Wichita Brewing Company & Pizzeria - Wichita Kentucky * Alltech's Lexington Brewing Company * Bluegrass Brewing Company * Brownings Brewery * Lore Brewing Company Louisiana * Abita Brewing Company * NOLA Brewing Company * Bayou Teche Brewery * Parish Brewing Company Maine * Allagash Brewing Company * Atlantic Brewing Company * Bar Harbor Brewing Company * Casco Bay Brewing Company * D.L. Geary Brewing * Sea Dog Brewing Company * Sheepscot Valley Brewing Company * Shipyard Brewing Company Maryland * Baltimore-Washington Beer Works * Clay Pipe Brewing Company * Clipper City Brewing Company * Flying Dog * Fordham Brewing Company * Hook & Ladder Brewing Company * Tuppers' * Wild Goose Brewery * Bawlmer Craft Beers * Stillwater Artisanal Ales Massachusetts * Cambridge Brewing Company * Berkshire Brewing Company * Boston Beer Company * Buzzards Bay Brewing Company * Cisco Brewers * Harpoon Brewery * Mayflower Brewing Company * Mercury Brewing Company * New Century Brewing Company * Offshore Ale Company * Paper City Brewery * Rapscallion * Tremont Brewery * Wachusett Brewing Company Michigan *51North Brewing Company (coming soon! - Lake Orion) *Arbor Brewing Company Pub and Eatery - Ann Arbor* *Arbor Brewing Company - Corner Brewery - Ypsilanti* *Arcadia - Battle Creek* *Atwater Block Brewing - Detroit* *B.A.R.T.S. Bay City - Bay City *B. Nektar Meadery - Ferndale *Bad Bear Brewery - Albion *Barking Cat Brewing Company (coming soon! - Otsego) *Bastone Brewery - Royal Oak* *Bell's Brewery - Kalamazoo* *Big Buck Brewery & Steakhouse - Gaylord *Big Rapids Brewing Company (located inside Blue Cow Cafe - Big Rapids) *Big Rock Chop House - Birmingham *Bilbo's Pizza & Brewing Company - Kalamazoo* *Black Lotus Brewing Company - Clawson* *Blackrocks Brewery - Marquette *Blue Tractor BBQ & Brewery - Ann Arbor* *Boatyard Brewing Co. - (coming soon! Kalamazoo) *B.O.B.'s Brewery - Grand Rapids* *Bravo Restaurant & Cafe - Kalamazoo *Brewery Becker (coming soon! - Brighton) *Brewery Terra Firma (coming soon! - Traverse City) *Brewery Vivant - Grand Rapids* *Cheboygan Brewing Company - Cheboygan *Chelsea Alehouse (coming soon! - Chelsea) *CJ's Brewing Company - Plymouth *Copper Canyon Brewery - Southfield *Cotton Brewing Company (coming soon! - Adrian) *Cranker's Brewery - Big Rapids* *Dark Horse Brewing Company - Marshall* *Detroit Beer Company (The Beer Co.'s - Detroit) *Dewey Cannon Winery & Brewery - Three Oaks *Dore Riverview Complex - Bay City *Dragonmead Microbrewery - Warren* *Elk Brewing (coming soon! - Grand Rapids) *Falling Down Beer Company (coming soon! - Warren *Fenton Winery and Brewery - Fenton *The Filling Station - Traverse City *Fletcher Street Brewing Company - Alpena *Fort Street Brewery - Lincoln Park *Founders Brewing Company - Grand Rapids* *Frankenmuth Brewery - Frankenmuth* *Frog Island Brewery - Ann Arbor *Great Baraboo Brewing Company - Clinton Twp* *Greenbush Brewing Company - Sawyer* *Griffin Claw Brewing Company (coming soon! - Birmingham) *Grizzly Peak Brewing Company - Ann Arbor* *Harmony Brewing Company - Grand Rapids* *Harper's Restaurant & Brewpub - Lansing* *Hereford & Hops Brewpub - Escanaba *The Hideout Brewing Company - Grand Rapids* *Hometown Cellars Winery & Brewpub - Ithaca *Hopcat - Grand Rapids* *Jaden James Brewery at Cascade Winery - Kentwood* *Jamesport Brewing Company - Ludington* *Jasper Ridge Brewery - Ishpeming* *Jolly Pumpkin Artisan Ales - Dexter *Jolly Pumpkin Cafe & Brewery - Ann Arbor* *Jolly Pumpkin Restaurant, Brewery, Distillery - Traverse City* *Keweenaw Brewing Company - Houghton *Kilkenny's Irish Public House - Traverse City *Kissell Brewing Company - Galesburg *Kraftbräu (coming back soon! - Kalamazoo*) *Kuhnhenn Brewing Company - Warren* *Lake Superior Brewing Company - Grand Marais *Leelanau Brewing Company - Leland *Liberty Street Brewing Company - Plymouth* *The Library Restaurant & Brewpub - Houghton *Lily's Seafood Grill & Brewery - Royal Oak *The Livery - Benton Harbor* *Mackinaw Brewing Company - Traverse City* *Malty Dog Brewery - Southfield *Michigan Beer Cellar - Sparta* *Michigan Brewing Company - Webberville* *Middle Villa Inn & Microbrewery - Middleville *Midland Brewing Company - Midland *MillKing It Productions - Royal Oak *The Mitten Brewing Company (coming soon! - Grand Rapids) *Motor City Brewing Works - Detroit *Mount Pleasant Brewing Co./Mountain Town Station Brew Pub and Steakhouse - Mount Pleasant* *Muskegon Brewing and Distillation (coming soon! - Muskegon) *New Holland Brewing Company - Holland* *North Peak Brewing Company - Traverse City* *Odd Side Ales - Grand Haven* *Olde Peninsula Brewpub - Kalamazoo* *Old Boys Brewhouse - Spring Lake* *Ore Dock Brewing Company (coming soon! - Marquette) *Original Gravity Brewing Company - Milan *Patchwork Brewing - Decatur *Paw Paw Brewing Company - Paw Paw* *Perrin Brewing Company (coming soon! - Alpine Township) *Pike Brewery - Hudsonville *Quay Street Brewing Company - Port Huron *Red Jacket Brewing Company - Calumet *Redwood Brewing Company - Flint *Right Brain Brewery - Traverse City* *Rochester Mills Beer Company (The Beer Co.'s - Rochester) *Rockford Brewing Company (coming soon! - Rockford) *Round Barn Brewery - Baroda* *Royal Oak Brewery (The Beer Co.'s - Royal Oak*) *Saugatuck Brewing Company - Douglas* *Schmohz Brewing Company - Grand Rapids* *Sherwood Brewing Company - Shelby Township *Short's Brewing Company - Bellaire* *Soo Brewing Company - Sault St. Marie *Sports Brew Pub - Wyandotte *Sue's Coffee House - St. Clair *Sullivan's Black Forest Brew Haus & Grill - Frankenmuth* *Sunset Blvd Brewing Co. - Kalamazoo *Tahquamenon Falls Brewery & Pub - Paradise *Traffic Jam & Snug - Detroit *Travelers Club International Restaurant & Tuba Museum - Okemos *Tri-City Brewing Company - Bay City *Unruly Brewing Co. (coming soon! - Muskegon) *Upper Peninsula Brewing Company (coming soon! - Marquette) *The Vierling Restaurant & Marquette Harbor Brewery - Marquette* *Walldorff Brewpub & Bistro - Hastings* *White Flame Brewing Company - Hudsonville* *Wiltse's Brew Pub - Oscoda *Witch's Hat Brewing Company - South Lyon *Wolverine State Brewing Co. - Ann Arbor *Woodward Avenue Brewers - Ferndale Minnesota * August Schell Brewing Company * Brau Brothers Brewing Company * Flat Earth Brewing Company * Fulton Brewing Company * Gluek Brewing Company * Harriet Brewing * James Page Brewing Company * Lake Superior Brewing Company * Lift Bridge Brewery * Mantorville Brewery * Saint Croix Beer Company * Summit Brewing Company * Surly Brewing Company Mississippi * Lazy Magnolia Brewing Company * Crooked Letter Brewing Company * Lucky Town Brewing Company * Southern Prohibition Brewing Company Missouri * Anheuser-Busch * Boulevard Brewing Company * O'Fallon Brewery * Springfield Brewing Company * Trailhead Brewing Company * Weston Brewing Co. * The Saint Louis Brewery (Schlafly) Montana * Bayern Brewing * Big Sky Brewing Company * Bitter Root Brewing * The Black Star Brewing Company * Blackfoot River Brewing Company * Kettlehouse Brewing Company * Lang Creek Brewery * Yellowstone Valley Brewing Company * Harvest Moon Brewing Company * Quarry Brewing * Neptune's Brewery * Angry Hank's Microbrewery * Lewis & Clark Brewing Company * Beaver Creek Brewery * Blacksmith Brewing Company * Bozeman Brewing Company * Carter's Brewing * Flathead Lake Brewing Company * Glacier Brewing Company * Great Northern Brewing Company * Lone Peak Brewery * Madison River Brewing * Montana Brewing Company * Red Lodge Ales Brewing Company * Tamarack Brewing Nebraska * Empyrean Brewing Company * Spilker Ales * Lucky Bucket * Nebraska Brewing Company * Thunderhead * Upstream Brewing Company * Schilling Bridge Nevada * Big Dog's Brewing Company * Great Basin Brewery * BJ's Brewery and Restaurant * Knee Deep Brewing Company New Hampshire * Franconia Notch Brewing Company * Nutfield Brewing Company * Smuttynose Brewing Company * Tuckerman Brewing Company * Woodstock Inn and Station Brewery New Jersey * Carton Brewing Company * Climax Brewing Company * Cricket Hill Brewing Company * Flying Fish Brewing Company * High Point Wheat Beer Company * Kane Brewing Company * River Horse Brewing Company New Mexico * Cabezon Brewing Company * Santa Fe Brewing Company * Tractor Brewing * High Desert Brewing Co. New York * Bard's Tale Beer Company * Blue Point Brewing * Brewery Ommegang * Bronx Brewery * Brooklyn Brewery * Cairns Brothers Brewing Company * Chelsea Brewing Company * Cooper's Cave Ale Company * Cooperstown Brewing Company * Custom Brewcrafters * Finger Lakes Beer Company * Flying Bison Brewing Company * Genesee Brewing Company * Great Adirondack Brewing Company * Harlem Brewing Company * High Falls Brewing Company * Ithaca Beer Company * Keuka Brewing Company * Landmark Brewing Company * F.X. Matt Brewing Company * Middle Ages Brewing Company * Olde Saratoga Brewing Company * Rohrbach Brewing Company * Rooster Fish Brewing * Southampton Ales and Lagers * Southern Tier Brewing Company * Sport Beer * Syracuse Suds Factory * Wagner Brewing Company North Carolina Asheville *Asheville Pizza & Brewing Company {C}77 Coxe Avenue {C}Asheville, NC 28801 *Asheville Pizza & Brewing Company {C}675 Merrimon Ave {C}Asheville, NC 28804 *Craggie Brewing Company {C}197 Hilliard Avenue {C}Asheville, NC 28801 *French Broad Brewing Co. {C}101 Fairview Rd # D {C}Asheville, NC 28803 *Green Man Brewery {C}23 Buxton Avenue {C}Asheville, NC 28801 *Highland Brewing Co. {C}12 Old Charlotte Highway {C}Suite H {C}Asheville, NC 28803 *Lexington Avenue Brewery {C}39 N. Lexington Ave. {C}Asheville, NC 28801 *Oyster House Brewing Co. {C}35 Patton Ave. {C}Asheville, NC 28801 *Wedge Brewing Company {C}129-B Roberts Street {C}Asheville, NC 28801 Black Mountain *Pisgah Brewing Co. 150 Eastside Drive, Eastside Business Park, Black Mountain, NC 28711 (828) 669-0190 Bryson City *Nantahala Brewing Company {C}87 Depot Street {C}Bryson City, NC 29713 Chapel Hill *Carolina Brewery - Chapel Hill {C}460 W Franklin St {C}Chapel Hill, NC 27516 *Top of the Hill Restaurant and Brewery {C}101 East Franklin Street {C}Third Floor {C}Chapel Hill, NC 27514 Charlotte *Four Friends Brewing {C}10913 C Office Park Drive {C}Charlotte, NC 28273 *Rock Bottom Restaurant & Brewery {C}401 North Tryon Street {C}Suite 100 {C}Charlotte, NC 28202 *The Olde Mecklenburg Brewery {C}215 Southside Dr {C}Charlotte, NC 28217 Cornelius *Ass Clown Brewing Company {C}17039 Kenton Drive {C}Suite 102 {C}Cornelius, NC 28301 {C}704-995-7767 Durham *Bull City Burger and Brewery {C}107 East Parrish St. {C}Durham, NC 27701 {C}919 680-2333 *Fullsteam {C}726 Rigsbee Avenue {C}Durham, NC 27701 *Triangle Brewing Company {C}918 Pearl Street {C}Durham, NC 27713 Farmville *The Duck-Rabbit Craft Brewery {C}4519 W Pine St {C}Farmville, NC 27828 Fayetteville *Huske Hardware House Restaurant & Brewery {C}405 Hay St {C}Fayetteville, NC 28301 *Mash House Brewery & Chophouse {C}4150 Sycamore Dairy Road {C}Fayetteville, NC 28303 Fuquay Varina *Aviator Brewing Company {C}600 East Broad Street {C}Fuquay Varina, NC 27526 Greensboro *Natty Greene's Pub & Brewing Co. - Greensboro {C}345 S. Elm St. {C}Greensboro, NC 27401 {C}(336) 274-1373 Hendersonville *Southern Appalachian Brewery {C}822 Locust Street {C}Ste 100 {C}Hendersonville, NC 28792 Hickory *Loe's Brewing Company {C}2033 North Center St Hickory, NC 28601 {C}828-781-5761 *Olde Hickory Brewery {C}222 Union Sq NW # 101 {C}Hickory, NC 28601 High Point *Liberty Steakhouse and Brewery {C}914 Mall Loop Road {C}High Point, NC 27262 Hillsborough *Mystery Brewing Company {C}620 Valley Forge Road {C}Suite C {C}Hillsborough, NC 27278 Holly Springs *Carolina Brewing Company {C}140 Thomas Mill Rd {C}Holly Springs, NC 27540 Jarvisburg *Weeping Radish Farm Brewery {C}6810 Caratoke Hwy {C}Jarvisburg, NC 27947 Kill Devil Hills *Outer Banks Brewing Station {C}600 South Croatan Hwy. {C}Kill Devil Hills, NC 27948 Kinston *Mother Earth Brewing Co. {C}311 N. Herritage St {C}Kinston, NC 28501 Matthews *Hops Grill Brewery {C}9950 E Independence Blvd {C}Matthews, NC 28105 Mooresville *Carolina Beer Company {C}110 Barley Park Lane {C}Mooresville, NC 28115 Morganton *Catawba Valley Brewing Company {C}212 S Green St {C}Morganton, NC 28655 Mount Airy *Old North State Winery and Brewery {C}308 North Main Street {C}Mount Airy, NC 27030 Pittsboro *Carolina Brewery - Pittsboro {C}120 Lowes Drive {C}Pittsboro, NC 27312 {C}(919) 942-1800 Raleigh *Big Boss Brewing Co. {C}1249 Wicker Dr {C}Raleigh, NC 27604 *Boylan Bridge Brewpub {C}201 S Boylan Ave {C}Raleigh, NC 27603 *LoneRider Brewing Co. {C}8816 Gulf Ct. Suite 100 {C}Raleigh, NC 27617 *Natty Greene's Pub & Brewing Co. - Raleigh {C}505 W. Jones St. {C}Raleigh, NC {C}(919) 232-2477 *Roth Brewing Company {C}5907 Triangle Drive {C}Raleigh, NC Sapphire *Sapphire Mountain Brewing Company {C}50 Slicers Avenue {C}Sapphire, NC 28774 {C}(828) 743-0220 Spruce Pine *Dry County Brewing Company {C}615 Oak Avenue {C}Spruce Pine, NC 28777 {C}828-765-4583 Sylva *Heinzelmannchen Brewery {C}545 Mill Street {C}Sylva , NC 28779 Waynesville *Frog Level Brewing Company {C}56 Commerce Street {C}Waynesville, NC 28786 Whitsett *Red Oak Brewery {C}6901 Konica Drive {C}Whitsett, NC 27377 {C}888-Red-Oaks Wilmington *Front Street Brewery {C}9 North Front Street {C}Wilmington, NC 28401 Winston-Salem *Foothills Brewing {C}638 West Fourth Street {C}Winston-Salem, NC 27106 North Dakota *Dakota Brewing Company *Laughing Sun Brewing Company Ohio * Buckeye Brewing Company * Columbus Brewing Company * Elevator Brewing Company * Great Lakes Brewing Company * Mt. Carmel Brewing Company * Thirsty Dog Brewing Company * Western Reserve Brewing Oklahoma *Barley Field Brewing Company *T. Paul's Brewing Company *Coop Ale Works *Marshall Brewing Company *Battered Boar Brewing Co. *Huebert Brewing Company *Krebs Brewing Company Oregon * Bend Brewing Company * Block 15 Brewery * Big Head Brewery * BridgePort Brewing Company * Calapooia Brewing Company * Cascade Lakes Brewing Company * Deschutes Brewery * Flat Tail Brewing * Full Sail Brewing Company * Hair of the Dog Brewing Company * Henry Weinhard's Brewery * Ninkasi * Oakshire * MacTarnahan's Brewing Company * Rogue Ales * Roots Organic Brewing * Widmer Brothers Brewing Company * Hopworks Urban Brewery * Captured by Porches * Three Creeks Brewing * 10 Barrel Brewing * Laurelwood Brewery * Southern Oregon Brewing Company * Upright Brewing Company * Mt. Hood Brewing Company * Caldera Brewing Pennsylvania * Appalachian Brewing Company * Berwick Brewing Company * East End Brewing Company * Jones Brewing Company * Lancaster Brewing Company * Legacy Brewing Co. * Lion Brewery * Pennsylvania Brewing Company * Philadelphia Brewing Company * Pittsburgh Brewing Company * Selinsgrove Brewing Company * Sly Fox Brewing Company * Sprague Farm & Brew Works * Stoudt Brewing Company * Straub Brewery * Susquehanna Brewing Company * Tröegs Brewing Company * Victory Brewing Company * Voodoo Brewery * Weyerbacher Brewing Company * Yards Brewing Company * Yuengling Brewery Rhode Island * Coastal Extreme Brewing Company South Carolina * R.J. Rockers Brewing Company * Thomas Creek Brewery * Coast Brewing * Westbrook Brewing Company * Holy Mackerel South Dakota no breweries listed Tennessee * Blue Moon Brewing Company (should be under Colorado breweries) * Yazoo Brewing Company * Marble CIty Brewing Company * Ghost River Brewing * Blackstone Brewery * Calfkiller Brewing Company * Jackalope Brewing Company Texas * Circle Brewing Company * Independence Brewing Company * Jester King Craft Brewery * Live Oak Brewing Company * Lone Star Beer * Rahr and Sons * Lakewood Brewing Company * Franconia * Pabst Brewing Company * Pete's Brewing Company * Real Ale Brewing Company * Saint Arnold Brewing Company * Spoetzl Brewery * Steel Brewing Company * Thirsty Planet Brewing Utah * Bohemian Brewery and Grill * Desert Edge Brewery * Eddie McStiffs Brewing Company * Epic Brewing Company * Hoppers Grill and Brewing * Moab Brewing Company Moab, Logan (Beehive Grill) * Red Rock Brewing Company * Roosters Brewing Company' - 1' (Ogden) and 2 (Layton) * Ruby River Steak House and Brewery * Shades of Pale Brewery * Squatters Pub Brewery/Salt Lake Brewing Company Salt Lake, SLI Airport, Park City * Tracks Brewing Company * Uinta Brewing Company * Utah Brewers Cooperative * Wasatch Brewpub * Zion Canyon Brewing Company Vermont * Long Trail Brewing Company * Magic Hat Brewing Company * Otter Creek Brewing Company * Rock Art Brewery * Trout River Brewing Company * Wolaver's Virginia * Blacksburg Brewing Company * Blue and Gray Brewing Company * Blue Mountain Brewery * Devil's Backbone * Legend Brewing Company * New River Brewing Company * Old Dominion Brewing Company * Shenandoah Brewing Company * St. George Brewing Company * Starr Hill Brewery * Williamsburg AleWerks Washington * Dick's Brewing Company * Elysian Brewing Company * Fish Brewing Company * Georgetown Brewing * Hood Canal Brewery * Ice Harbor Brewing Company * Iron Horse Brewery * Maritime Pacific Brewing Company * Methow Valley Brewing Company * Pacific Rim Brewing Company * Port Townsend Brewing Company * Pyramid Brewing Company * Redhook Ale Brewery * Roslyn Brewing Company * Snoqualmie Falls Brewing Company * Thomas Kemper Brewery * Walking Man * Mac & Jack's Washington, District of Columbia * Olde Heurich Brewing Company West Virginia * Mountaineer Brewing Wisconsin * A. Gettelman Brewing Company * Ale Asylum * Capital Brewing Company * City Brewery * Falls Brewing Company * Fauerbach Brewery * Gray's Brewing Company * Great Dane Pub and Brewing Company * Hinterland * HMS WorldSupply * III Dachshunds Beer Company * Jacob Leinenkugel Brewing Company * Joseph Huber Brewing Company * Lake Louie Brewing * Lakefront Brewery * Miller Brewing Company * Milwaukee Beer Company * Minhas Craft Brewery * New Glarus Brewing Company * Old Milwaukee * Pearl Street Brewery * Sand Creek Brewing Company * Sprecher Brewing Company * Stevens Point Brewery * Tyranena Brewing Company * Viking Brewing Company Wyoming no breweries listed Black Tooth Brewing Company 02